With a Passion
by commodore17
Summary: With recent murders in the fief of Redmont, an assassin catches the eye of a dectective who has never seemed to fail. With the help of the Rangers, can this case be solved? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

This is my first fanfiction, although I've lurked around the site for a while.

Long story short, I dont care if you flame; I really don't

Anyway, I am as big of a Death Note fan as I am of Ranger's Apprentice. I wondered what would happen if there was an "L" like figure in the Ranger's Apprentice world. So, I started jotting down some ideas and stories, and now I'm deciding to upload them.

Ok cool. Lets get to the story.

_**Prolouge**_

He only killed at night, perhaps closer to midnight. It was better that way, for no one would notice his dark antics at a time when drunks roam the tavern grounds. If someone were to notice, his targets were usually drugged by the time they were eliminated. If he fled, the pursuer would have the slightest inclination that a killer's target was drugged. It's not _typical._ What really tickled Howard Carpenter though is the fact that no one has caught on to the recent murders that have been going on as of late. He felt unstoppable. No one could touch him. No, they _wouldn't _touch him, as he would just eliminate anybody he felt as a threat to him. He only killed criminals; the ones that deserved to die. Ones that couldn't be forgiven for their crimes.

He reached his destination as he entered a local tavern in Redmont. He planned everything flawlessly. Once he'd get there, he'd look for a table closest to the coner. He would take off his hood first to dismiss any suspicion. Carful not to look suspicious through attire, he wore a simple tunic, leggings, and soft leather boots. Nobody would know of his high ranking in the Araluen government. Next, he would by a simple glass of ale. Not anything too expensive, as he was trying to act as common as possible. Learning that his target, Windsor James is a frequent visitor of the tavern and that he takes the seat closest to the door, the criminal would not notice Howard. Windsor James had been tried for mudering a woman, but was dismissed due to lack of evidence, escaping execution by an eyelash. _Too bad you are about to meet your unofficial death, _Howard thought, followed by a dark grin.

Continuing with his plan, he had concluded that Windsor would leave at a quarter to midnight, but saying his farwells to his drunken friends. He was also easy to befriend. At eleven thirty, Howard would make his move. At a time like that, Windsor would be drained financially. Since his friends would be too, all Howard would have to do is offer a game of dice to Windsor, and his drunken friends would influence him to agree. If he won, Howard would buy Windsor and his friends more brandy.

But there is the possibility that he may win. Howard checked his pockets. Fifty royals should be enough to afford cheap ale for five. But if Windsor did win, Howard would drug his next drink. It wasn't a leathal drug, but it would impair his judgement for a while; just what a killer like him needed. It would be that one mistake that would cost his victim his life.

Deciding that the time for preparation was finished, he glanced over at Windsor. He could tell that he had been taken by cheap brandy once more. Now realizing that the time to make his move was now, Howard slowly rose from his seat; being too jumpy could raise suspicion, even in a tavern as drunken as this one. He had to be careful. Already coming this far, he could not afford to let it all crumble in the midst of his task. He walked over to the table in which Windsor and his companions were laughing, sharing a joke. He made sure to stumble, as if he were unstable, to simulate an impaired condition. Being the only sober one in a tavern like this _would _raise suspicion as he had found. People here do not go easy on those of authority, he had concluded as he remembered when one of his comrades was nearly beaten to death during an undercover mission a little while back. Reaching the table, he made his move.

"Aye," he started, a master at slurring his words. He pointed to a nearby cask of ale. "That whole cask can be yours, if you can beat me at a game of dice."

While his drunken buddies shouted countless insults at the man standing before them, Windsor decided to accept this strange man's offer.

"Okay." he said. "But be prepared to lose."

Howard smiled that dark, evil grin once more. Everything was falling into plan. He sat down on the seat across from Windsor, and revealed a couple die from a pouch he carried. It was simple.

The game of dice could be completely one sided. This simple game was nicknamed "renegade" for the many who played it. One would guess a certain number, and the other would roll. If the total number of the dice matched with the person's guess, he or she would earn the amount of money wagered in the process. As far as Howard's plan, this was the only part in which nature played it's coure, for the dice were legit and not tampered with.

"One game," Howard said, glancing at Windsor as he held the dice in view.

"Eleven," Windsor guessed, his speech still slurred by the amount of brandy he had taken in. Howard shook the dice in his hands and threw it onto the table. Windsor's friends watched with great anticipation.

The two die landed on eleven; one six, and one five.

Ecstatic and ready to enjoy their winnings, Windsor's friends cheered him on, praising him his endless glamor, like a poor farmer would to his king. Howard had raised from his seat. Turning his back to the men who were jumping around like young toddlers, Howard smiled once more, this time nearly breaking in to an entire laugh. Nature had ran its course, and it had turned out his way. In a sense, it was like a _god _was watching over him. Finishing the transaction for the cheap drink, Windsor, as well as his drunken friends, downed the cask like water, each of them taking huge swigs.

Howard reached his seat by the corner. Now, he would gather his things and storm out of the tavern, faking his anger. It must be close to midnight, and Windsor's fate would soon arrive. Gathering his things rather fast, Howard swiftly walked out of the tavern, hearing insults from the people around him. It would all play out though, as for when he was out, he hid to the side of the building. It was dark, so the chances of him being seen were low. Even if someone did hear him, he was next to the most rowdy tavern in the fief of Redmont. A person would simply think he was emptying his stomach contents to the side of the foundation as so many people did.

Windsor walked out alone, to Howard's liking. He stumbled onto the main road, but took a detour toward the forest. Not daring to wonder why, Howard crept behind and stalked Windsor until he was close enough to the forest, away from sight. As he predicted during the walk, Windsor had sought as the woods as a more "sanitary place to relieve his stomach.

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, Windsor turned to see the man he had played dice with a few moments ago. His eyes went wide as he saw the dagger in the man's hands.

A quick thrust of hands, followed by disgruntled cry, and Lieutinant Howard Carpenter had just elimated his next victim.

**Well, thats it. I decided to end it because I was currently watching the World Series, and the Cardinals won. Disappointed, I became mentally drained.**

**Anyway, please review; I like it people think that what I have to say is good :)**

**Look for chapter one tomorrow. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. . .**

**Oh and please excuse any errors; I'm using this LibreOffice program.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**I'm back with another chapter. As I had promised, Will, Halt and all of the original Ranger's Apprentice characters will be introduced in this chapter. **

**Because I don't enjoy fanfictions without the book's respective characters. **

**Anyway, lets get to the next chapter: L's introduction.**

**Oh, and this takes place about two weeks after Windsor's death.**

Chapter One:

L

"Hey Halt, take a look at this, would you?" Will asked his companion, whom was reading reports in his- well, now Will's favorite chair. He was visiting his former apprentice after a quick task of regulating the incoming tax shipping.

Receiving the document from Will, Halt read the document accordingly.

_To all members of Araluen authority,_

_As you may know, there have been an increasing number of murders in the Araluen-Redmont area._

Halt frowned. Normally, a document was sent to a specific person of position, not to Araluen authority in general. He wondered who the person sending this might be. Squinting his eyes in genuine interest, he continued to read.

_Judging by the time and place the murders occurred, I am quite certain that the killer is a member of Araluen government, particularly within the military. I am starting a special investigation group, for this purpose. You see, not only can this person kill within the country, he has somehow committed murders around the entire region, including Hibernia, Tosca, and even Skandia.. _

Halt raised an eyebrow. Even he didn't know that.

_We need to catch this culprit or culprits before he targets those of greater importance. However, only those who can access the second document will be verified to join the investigation. _

There was no finish to the document. The only way to discover who sent this was to access the second document. A good move on his behalf, Halt thought. Whoever this person was, he obviously did not want to throw his identity away. Halt had a pretty good idea of who this person might be now.

"Will, hand me the second document." Halt said mildly. With interest, Will unveiled the second paper from the parcel. This particular sheet of paper was blank. It had a different texture to it though. He handed it to Halt.

Examining the paper closely, Halt took in the fact that it had a more waxy feel to it. But with trained hands, ones who were not taught the difference could not tell. Of course, he had explained this to Will and Gilan during their apprenticeships. But it was easily forgotten to most people. The paper could only mean one thing.

Raising from his seat, Halt walked over to the kitchen area. Opening a drawer, he revealed a small jar of ink. Curiosity peaked, Will moved to where Halt was. He watched his friend closely as Halt also retrieved a pen from the same drawer. He dipped the pen in ink, and lightly shaded the perimeter of the paper. Noticing what Halt was doing, Will spoke.

"It's ink-stained paper."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Will," Halt replied, and Will smiled.

With the ink settling into the paper, Will started to see letters appeared. They contrasted the ink that was spaced throughout the paper. Halt now picked up the paper and now read:

_If you are reading this, then you have passed the test. You are now a part of the investigation group. Now, here's the important part. If the killer is somewhat smart, then he must have realized that there are people that are currently on to what has been going on. Therefore, I advise that you follow each and everyone of these instructions._

Halt noticed that by glancing at the instructions that they were in list form. This person obviously did not know how to write a document.

_First, I want you to leave in the evening. That is usually the time where activity within the fief is usually peaked. Make sure you arrive between the hours of six and eleven. _

_Next, do not wear anything suspicious. If this killer is out, you do not want to raise his suspicions._

_Once you arrive to Castle Araluen, ask the strange looking man sitting on the bench closest to the door for a game of dice. He will escort you to where I am currently set up. If you are stopped by the castle security, explain you situation. I have informed every guard here about my plans. Indirectly, of course._

_If you cannot or do not want to be a part of this investigation. Once you enter the castle, explain that you are there to deliver something to King Duncan. I have informed the receptionist about this as well. Keep in mind that this killer needs to know about his targets in order to kill them. Even a term of position, such as Sir or Chancellor, is all he needs. Be careful; he will eliminate anyone that classifies as a threat to him._

_I look forward to working with whoever is reading this._

_L _

Halt smiled inwardly. Just as he thought.

Will frowned. "L?"

"Yes, his name is L. He's managed to solve every major case that has been presented to him, therefore being on of the region's best detectives," Halt explained to his former student. "Only select people have ever seen what he looks like. Of course, they are not allowed to disclose any information regarding his appearance or whereabouts."

"Have you worked with him before?" Will asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Halt stated. "I've solved a case with him. A very intelligent man, he is."

Will suddenly liked the thought of this investigation. He figured he would work alongside his friends, as well as this L figure that seemed so mysterious to him. He could only wonder what he looked like. Figuring how much experience L has, Will concluded that he was rather elderly. Halt, seeming to read Will's mind, sent Will's absolute thoughts spiraling downward.

"You'd be surprised about his looks," Halt said, smiling a little. Will's curiosity once again got a hold of him.

"Aw, c'mon Halt! You really can't tell me?"

Halt smiled, this time more apparent. "Sorry, L's orders." Seeing the conversation becoming off-topic, Halt became serious again "We'll leave in a couple hours. Since it doesn't take long to get there, it won't do us any good to arrive too early. Take Ebony to Pauline; she takes better care of her then you do."

Ebony raised her chin at the sound of her name. Then realizing no significance, he returned to her nap.

Will laughed at Halt's friendly insult. "Okay," he said. "But what do you suggest I do until then?

"As far as I'm concerned, whatever you want. Just be prepared to leave in a couple hours." Halt decided to end this conversation for now.

"Oh and don't do anything stupid."

*+*+*+ *(Meanwhile)

Howard clutched the document in his trembling hands. "L, huh?" He asked to nobody in particular. He had forgotten to realize that this situation would most likely exceed those of a normal case. He shifted over to the second document that he had easily solved. He figured that he would not be able to take part in this investigation. He couldn't, for a fear that he might say something wrong. He had heard of this man who goes by the name of L.

Knowing that he was perhaps the smartest man in the entire region, Howard had to play safe for now. He wouldn't move forward for a couple of days. Sure, it would cost time. But it would preserve his safety for now. Suddenly he had remembered what he had thought when killing Windsor the other night. It had been in his thoughts all day.

He had recalled thinking, when every one his plans went by cleanly, that it had been like a god was watching over him. Then the idea struck him.

First, he would know everything he needed to know about his targets. Even if it cost him his life, He would eliminate these people one by one, with the help of his associates in Hibernia, Tosca, and Skandia. Soon, he would expand as far a Genovesa. His plan: to rid the world of these people; to make the world perfect. He smiled, followed by a laugh. A devilish, evil laugh. He knew what he would be. He had to be; no else would. Now laughing hysterically, he grasped his plan with all the acceptance that he could present.

"I've got it." he said, between fits of laughter. He goal was to be:

The God of this world.

**Ah, the ending got a little weird. I didn't exactly know how to phrase it. So I just improvised as I so often do.**

**Anyway, please review. Or you'll die.**

**Just kidding, you won't die. But please review**

**Later!**


End file.
